The Brother of Wallenstein
by Ghost Operation Systems
Summary: Being an only child was lonely for Ais,so she wish for a brother and got her deepest desire. Htaed was always there to make her smile, so why was he alone? Watch as the Demon storms the dungeon. He will change the world, many goddess and adventurers, and the city of Orario as a whole.
1. Character OC Sheet

OC

Name: Htaed Tsöhg

Title: Sword Demon

Gender: male

Race: Demi-Human

Age: 23

Birthday: October 9th

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 200lbs

Hair Color: black

Eye Color: red

Advisor: Eina Tulle

Familia: Hephaistos, Loki (former)

Class: Destroyer

Supporter: N/A

Stats:

LV: 5

VIT: S

AGI: A

STR: S

DEX: S

MAG:A

BLN: S

LCK: B

DEF: S

Skills:

Five Sword Barrier- uses five swords to form a temporary penta-pyramid barrier

Iron Sand- low level manipulation of iron sand that is in pockets of his armor/body

Monster Blood- creates a berserker rage that boosts his stats by 5, he is exhausted after use

Blacksmith- lessens the effects of fire and allows him to add slight enchantments to his creations

Magic:

Thunder Stream- no incantation

Shadow Cannon- no incantation

Iron Fortress- Leir brjóta saman, Steinn brotnar, Járn skal aldrei komast inn, Járnborg (clay folds, stone shatters, iron shall never be penetrated, Iron Fortress)

False World- Gofynnoch am Nefoedd, rwy'n rhoi Hell i chi (You asked for Heaven, I give you Hell)

Weapons:

Röte: broadsword

Percer: rapier

Shi: hiltless odachi

Kage: katana

Infinity Twins: linked daggers

Armor:

Akumayoroi Mk-I (destroyed)

Akumayoroi Mk-II (damaged)

Akumayoroi Mk-III (reformed)

Tetsutora Mk-I (damaged)

Tetsutora Mk-II (reformed)

Tetsuakuma Torayoroi Mk-I (current)

Personality:

He is a very stoic person but cares for people and protects them at whatever cost. He respects the gods and higher level people. He has a sister complex and dislikes the way Bete acts towards Ais.

History:

He was an orphan at birth and he was taken it by the Wallenstein family and grew to love Ais. After Albert and Aria died, the brother and sister duo set out to make a name for themselves. He joined the Loki familia with his sister originally. After he reached level tow he gained the title Sword Demon next to his sister the Sword Princess.

Appearance:

He has four arms and a scorpion like tail that are a result of a forced monster blood consumption. He wears a large black salamander cloak to hide his scars on the side of his body. He is often compared to a Greek marble statue.


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DANMACHI IS BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTED AUTHOR AND CRETAORS. THIS IS A NONPROFIT FANFICTION. PLEASE ENJOY.**

 _'High above the realm of Earth; gods, goddesses, spirits, and deities looked down upon human and the other races that they had created. They saw joy and hope even in danger and solitude. The gods, while powerful and wise, were missing something that the races below had, happiness. Some grew bitter but most grew envious of their creations. One day it happened, the gods had found their answer. They were to seal their divine powers, and descend onto earth. They were easily recognize when they first appeared, but they formed something that would change the realm. A familia was headed by a god and the god collected people of power and gave them the Falna. The blessed became adventurers and went into the dungeon that had been formed from the sealing of divine energy. Watch as one man changes the fates of so many people in the central city of Orario.'_

 **Chapter 1**

3rd person

Location: Hostess of Fertility

"I cast you out," a slightly slurred woman's voice rang out.

Immediately all noise stopped in the tavern known as adventurer hangout. All heads turned to a previously loud and joyful table. The Loki familia were all looking at their goddess is shock, she had just done something that was akin to murder.

"You're to much of a monster to be in my familia," her voice though slurred was sharp and piercing.

"Don't be a fool," a male voice hissed.

"I am no more beast than Bete, but if you want to destroy my trust and faith then I will be gone."

The speaker was a average height man wearing a large cloak covering his wide body. His face was uncovered and it showed his anger, sorrow, and acceptance. His red eyes glinted with the rage to strike the drunk goddess before him. The black hair slightly overshadowed his eyes to give him an even more demonic look.

"Yeah but you are a stain on my sword-hime," the flat chested goddess sang drunkenly.

"I was a fool to trust you then," his voice made many of the Loki familia at the table flinch.

One in particular was shedding tears of shame and sadness. Her normally passive face was filled with anger towards her goddess. Her golden hair and eyes followed the cloak wrapped man.

"I will be gone before the hangover hits," he whispered gravely and turned to walk out.

He turned and threw a bag at a green haired maid. Her pointy ears were slightly downcast as she saw him walk out the door with a bang.

Htaed POV

I was a dumbass for trusting Loki, the goddess of trickery. She showed me what she really was, a selfish being that had used me till my purpose was up. Before I could get more than a few paces from the silent tavern I felt a heavy hand placed on my shoulder, I pulled the only weapon that I had on my person, my linked daggers.

"Now now my boy," only one person called me that, "just let Mama Mia take care of you."

She was gripping my forearm with the strength that only a dwarf could have. She had a large bottle of from what I could see her most expensive brand of Fire Whiskey. She saw the pain in my eyes and quietly handed me the now opened bottle.

"I don't know what you're going through but," she looked into my eyes, "I know a person who could help you."

"Who is it," I asked after taking a large gulp from the bottle.

"First I want you to hear me out, you were the main blacksmith for your familia, right," she paused and looked at me for confirmation.

After I nodded she continued, "Well, Hephaistos has heard rumors of your work."

"So you want me to jump from being used unknowingly to being paid for it," I asked still taking large mouthfuls for the burning liquor.

"She will not ask you to do anything, probably just clean." Seeing my face she pushed forward with more force.

"You won't be allowed into the dungeon if you don't have a familia," she hit me in my weak point.

"Fine I'll talk to her, but look I think that a man just walked out without paying."

Her attention quickly changed to the drunk that was staggering in the opposite direction. She gave me a look and quickly took after the man.

I finished the bottle and tossed it into a nearby alley and started my own awkward gait towards Loki Familia executive household. I arrived and decided to do some revenge on the liar.

My room was next to my sister Ais and was filled with pieces of armor, weapons, and objects from the recent expedition into the dungeon. I gathered up most of my equipment. I decided to leave my forge equipment and only take my weapons, armors, and Valis that I had laying around.

I saw that the sun was starting to peak around the clouds as it rose. It was time to leave this place. I sent a stream of lightning out of my hand onto a long fuse that led to the stores of alcohol. I had put a barrier around the room so the fire wouldn't escape any.

"So it really is true," a gruff voice sounded off behind me.

"Yeah, and what did I tell you about standing too close to me Bete I don't want fleas," I looked to see the perverted arrogant werewolf.

"We practically had to hold Ais back," he stated gravely.

"I know she'll miss me but," he cut me off.

"Will all miss your creepy ass," I laughed at this.

"Where will you go, now that you're out of the Familia," he asked as I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"I have to go," I turned and ran with my large bag slung of my shoulders.

I could see the faces of the people that I ran past, they were red from crying and had fresh tears falling from their eyes as they saw my form run down the road. I didn't see my sister or the oath-breaker, so I assumed that they were still at the bar. I heard cries from my former allies, begging me to come back.

~Timeskip~

"I am Htaed Tsöhg, and I would like to join your smiths," Hephaistos expression betrayed nothing.

"Why have you showed up on my doorway," her arms were crossed in questioning.

"As you have most likely heard, I was banished by that oath-breaker," my voice came out cold.

Her eyes grew more warm and her hand tightened on her bicep. She looked at my back and noticed my weapons and armor that were poorly concealed.

"I already have a freeloader and I don't need another."

"I have enough money to buy several of your class-1 items."

"Then I shall see if you are worthy of my forge," so she decided to challenge me.

"I accept, I've had a side project that I have been meaning to complete," I smirked along with Hephaistos.

"Oh really and what would that be," she smirk not dead.

"Just some armor modifications, could you bring four stands please," I asked her.

"Sure I'll also point you to the forge," her humor was turning serious.

Following her out of her office, we walked over to the bookshelves and she pulled a red covered book. The shelves moved and a set of stairs appeared leading down. I saw a faint orange glow. I knew that this was where I would change my self.

Setting down my large pack, I unloaded the two sets armor. Akumayoroi Mk-I had been nearly destroyed when I had been ambushed by an Elder Dragon. Akumayoroi Mk-II was only halfway completed, and I was determined to finish it.

"That is an interesting thing that you have packed away," she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah but it was my first set of armor," I said after getting Mk-I on the stand.

"A milestone no doubt," she said looking at the damaged armor.

"Akumayoroi was made to be an offensive armor that worked with my sword style," I explained looking at the two stands.

Both of them looked pretty horrific, Mk-I was filled with cracks and was missing pieces, it looked like the veins of a pulsing body. Mk-II while not broken was only half finished, the spikes that were on the shoulders and back had not been hardened and only the main pieces were shaped.

"That seems dangerous to you as well," her voice had real concern in it.

"I modified it to fit my four arms and wide torso," I explained organizing my tools in rows.

"It is an odd shape and it would make sense that you had to custom make everything."

"Yes, now please I will be starting," I said focusing on the task before me.

Nodding her head, she stepped to the side and watched me. I picked up a bucket filled with a generic ore. I used it because I had to modify the ore to my standards. I sliced the palm of my hand and dripped the blood into the bucket ore. I quickly wrapped the gash once the ore had been completely covered with my blackish red blood.

I brought the lumps of ore to the furnace and placed them in the smelter. It was at such a high temperature that the metal flowed out leaving the slag behind in under five minutes.

I collected the molten metal and compressed it into a single large bar. Letting it cool on the stone I examined the metal brick once it has cooled completely. It was admitting a faint glow, that showed the slight imperfections in the brick. The brick itself was about two feet long, half a foot thick, and a foot wide.

"I have my material now for the design," I said mostly to myself.

Grabbing a book that was setting on my bag, I flipped through the book landing on the page with the title Akumayoroi Mk-II. The design was similar to the first one but was more streamline and had more spikes with better placement from past experience.

Grabbing the hammer I shattered the brick into nine slightly even pieces, I started the long process of drawing out the metal that had monster qualities.

Hephaistos POV

Watching him work was incredible. The speed of his double hammer strikes were almost to quick for me to see. He may have seen his extra limbs as hindrances, but when he was forging he could do double of the work as fast as I could do.

After watching him for the entire day, I felt my eye lids begin to droop from exhaustion. He had been so focused on his task that he didn't notice when Hestia, the mooch, walked in.

"So who is this," she said looking at his shirtless, glistening form.

"He is the one Loki cast out," I said looking over at his form.

"Why did she do it to such a high level," she asked me making me clench my fist.

"She called him a monster and cast him out, I don't know the real reason," she looked at me in shock.

"He has been working since the early hours and he is looking to be finished up in a few hour possibly."

"Few hours! Are you going to be watching him the entire time," as she mentioned it my eyes began to droop lower.

"Can you watch him for an hour or so, I need a nap," I said looking back at him one final time before turning to the door.

Suddenly, the forge was simultaneously filled with a large hiss, brunt of pain, and bellowing steam. I nearly bowled over Hestia calling out for the figure that was concealed by the steam.

"I'm fine the quench took more water than I had on hand, so I had to to hold the half cool metal and reach for what I thought was water," his voice held exhaustion I could tell.

"Tell me why you have a large bucket of oil next to the forge again," I winced slightly at the question.

"First let's get the room clear, then we will examine your final piece," I felt Hestia grab my arm and pull down.

"You aren't going to really let him go are you," she asked me.

"No, but he instigated the challenge who was I to refuse," she shook her head in amazement.

A few minutes later with all the door, windows, and vents open the room cleared quickly. I looked over and was shocked. The armor was glistening and flawless. Even my critical eye could not notice anything wrong with the armor before me.

A red glint was around it as the light shined on it, the blackness of the armor seemed to take the light that surrounded it. The spikes stood proudly from the back, shoulders, along the arms, and a few going down the legs. I did notice something strange about it,

"No helmet?"

"No, I never needed one besides I didn't have enough material to make it," he said laying the armor on the stand.

"If I gave you more metal could you," I asked.

"No, the blood had to mixed in one go, that is why I had to make the brick and wait. My blood level was low," his explanation made sense.

He winced as he tried to pick up his hammers and dropped the tool. I looked down at his hands to see what had made it happen to see that his hands were bleeding slightly.

"What happened," Hestia yelled pushing me out of the way.

"The quench destroyed the gloves," he said looking down at his hands.

I see, he was not expecting oil and the fire from the result turned the gloves to ashes. I walked calmly over to him and lifted his hand up to see the damage. It wasn't permanent and a healing potion would only make they scar slightly.

"Get me a potion from my desk," I ordered Hestia.

"Are you sure that you want to waste that on me," he asked me still standing with his hand slightly raised.

"I have to look after my Familia don't I," I said looking into his face to see his reaction.

The joy that was on his face could not have been faked. It filled me with a feeling that I had felt with only my familia, happiness.

"That's good now time to sl-" he slumped forward suddenly.

I rushed to catch him and noticed that he was snoring slightly. His heavy body was laid on the cold ground and I placed his cloak around his frame.

"Idiot, I would have accepted without the armor. You didn't have to work to collapse."

"I'm here," Hestia yelled running in.

"Quiet you idiot, he is sleeping," I hissed at her.

"Now give me the potion," I held out my hand.

She did luckily, and I poured it over his burned and bleeding hands. The burn quickly scared and healed in a few seconds. High level healing potions like this were very pricey.

"What to do now," I heard Hestia ask me.

"I will show him his house and then I can change his Falna to me," I told her.

"Can you lend him to me," she begged me.

"Until you get a real Familia member," I saw my aunt's happy face jumping around.

"Until he wakes up, good night Htaed may the fire burn for you," with that I kissed his brow and walked out leaving the newest member asleep in the private forge.

 **NOW THIS IS A STORY THAT I WROTE A LONG TIME AGO BUT RECENTLY FOUND IT. I HAVE RECEIVED MESSAGES ABOUT THE FIGHTERS FLOCK AND I WANTED TO TELL YOU. I AM NOT ABANDONING IT SO DON'T ASK. THIS STORY WILL HAVE A HAREM HERE IT IS:**

 **Tiona Hiryute, Tione Hiryute, Ryuu Lion, Ais Wallenstein, Hephaistos, Loki**

 **IT CAN AND MOST LIKELY WILL BE CHANGED SO UNTIL I UPDATE NEXT.**

 **Ghost Operation Systems signing out**


	3. Chapter 2

**THIS IS NOT HOW QUICKLY I PLANNED TO RELEASE IT. THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME SO HAVE A BALL WITH READING THIS.**

 _'Hephaistos: the goddess of blacksmiths known as the 'Divine Smith' before leaving the heavens. She was known as a beautiful goddess, before she was cursed by a vengeful ancient god. Her right eye is said to cause anger and fear from those who see it. She is protective of what she deems hers.'_

 **Chapter 2**

Location: Hephaistos's Private Forge

Htaed POV

Waking up on a cold stone floor was not what I considered nice but I felt my cloak wrapped around my frame. Slipping out from under the warm salamander skin, I stood and stretched my aching body. I felt my bones crack and pop, looking down at my four stiff hands I was shocked. They had a heavy layer of scaring but showed no scabs or blood.

"Looks like I have to thank her for that," I said looking over at the armor.

I spent the next few minutes examining the armor that I had made the day before. It was red and black, so it gave a demonic feel that would only be amplified when I wore it. I put the warm cloak around my body to keep some heat in.

"Hello there mister," a child like voice called from the top of the stairs.

At the top of the slight stairs stood a girl in a tight, form fitting, white dress. She had long black hair that was done up in blue ribbons.

"What can I do for you," I asked still weary of strange people.

"I was sent by Hephaistos to officially make you a member of her Familia," her grin was unsettling.

"I will need to take care of my armor first."

"Don't worry this room can only be opened by those with permission from Hephaistos," she said bounding down the stairs and pulling me up and into the light.

I winced at the suddenness of the gesture. I studied the girl before me, now that I could see better. She was over a foot shorter than me, but her curves made her seem more mature. The color of her ribbons matched her eyes perfectly.

Her feet were bare and she had a blue ribbon tied around her stomach. She was smiling in my direction with the eagerness of a child. I decided to just let her led me where my new goddess was. Walking only down the street, we quickly made our way into the main shop of Hephaistos.

The racks weapons and stand of armor glinted in the early morning light. The goddess herself was reclining in a chair that was behind the counter, and she looked bored.

"Finally, I sent Hestia for you ten minutes ago," her voice held irritation, towards who I didn't know.

"I just woke up like five minutes ago," I glanced at Hestia only to see her tilting her head to the side.

"It doesn't matter, just come over here and you shall be granted Falna again," her voice had uncertainty in it.

"What is the procedure, I can feel the marks in my back so I don't know what is going to happen," I explained taking off my cloak to show them my back.

The markings in my back had previously glowed of faint blue, now they were black looking like tattoos. The image of Loki, a jester in front of a card that had been near the base of my neck was also gone. I had checked before I left my room previous day.

"Well, it is so uncommon that I have no idea what will happen when you join my Familia," her single red eye looked up and down my muscled form.

We went into the back of the shop and found a couch that I laid with my back in the air. She explained that it would be a similar process to updating my status, a single prick on her finger and a drop of blood on the sign and a incantation of acceptance into her familia. My tail got slightly in the way but that was quickly dealt with.

"This is probably going to hurt," I was warned so I grit my teeth.

"Do it, I can handle the pain," I reassured them remembering the time I had my side mauled on.

"I shall now begin," and with that she started chanting.

" ** _Tha mi ag àithneadh do phàiste agad a tha air a rathad a chall gus ath-thagradh a dhèanamh leis an draoidheachd agus an Falna gum bi an Teaghlach Hephaestus a 'tabhann air ais airson do chompanach, gàirdeachas airson a-nis tha thu slàn agus is dòcha gun toir thu urram do d 'ban-dia._** "

When she was finished I felt like fire was washing through my body. Taking with it all the stress and negativity that I had experienced recently. For what felt like an eternity my new goddess finally helped me stand from my laying position.

I noticed something that I have not noticed the night before, Hephaistos's clothes were a white collared shirt that was slightly open at the top, a pair of leather gloves that reached past her elbows, pants that hugged her figure nicely, and thigh high boots. A very nice combination.

"The marks are glowing and my anvil is near the base of your neck right between your shoulder blades," I was given a mirror to show me what she was talking about.

"So what level am I at, I'm not well versed in the divine language," I asked them calmly.

"You are still at the level that you were at previously," she answered still looking at my body.

Feeling uncomfortable I put the cloak on and ignored Hestia's complaining. I was still level 4 that meant that I could still do what I needed. I think that it was time to go into the Dungeon and vent some of my anger.

"I don't like that idea," Hephaistos protested after I told her.

"I have to, besides I need to test the armor."

"Fine but I want you back before dark," her stern voice commanded me.

After bidding them fair well, I set off to where I could remember working the day before. My armor was right were I placed it. I sent the next thirty or so minutes getting Akumayoroi Mk-II on. The spikes were sharp and I was thirsty for blood.

The entrance to the dungeon was still the crowded mess from morning adventurers. I didn't even have to ask, everyone cleared a path before me. I heard them whispering about how I had been kicked out of the Loki Familia. It only increased my rage,

"Well I am thirsty for blood, be it human or not."

After I said that everyone stopped talking. The rest of the walk was silent for me, but when I reached the entrance to my playground my tail swished behind me in anticipation.

~ **Timeskip** ~

The dungeon was quiet for only a few seconds before the sounds hit me. Growing monsters had a hiss that was released when they grew. The adventurers from different Familias and their supporters were collecting the gems, but my purpose was much simpler.

I was on the 17th Floor, a floor that was said to be impossible for solo parties. Even for that of my sister Ais, she had tried and I had to come bail her out. We both had been level three at the time and after that I stayed at the hall making things so didn't have time to raise my level much.

"Come on monsters," I yelled challengingly.

Immediately, a swarm of monsters came rushing me trying to overrun me. Already having drawn my four swords from their sheathes. My tail was twitching in anticipation, and I rushed forward.

The first monster was a 'Dire Wolf', a low level monster that only way to kill people was to have a pack with them. I swung my sword and it died in a flash. The rest of the monsters surrounding me were slashed by either my swords or my new armor.

After killing all the monsters monster that were coming for me, I picked up the crystals. Years of doing it made it a habit that was hard to break. The bag that I had brought and set off to the side was nearly full with glinting items. While I didn't have the time to go around making money I decided to disobey the warnings that were written on the walls.

I came up to what looked like a man made wall. The bricks were about ten feet tall and the wall stretched to the ceiling. I could faintly remember why it was forbidden for soloists to come down here. Some big monster or something. Then as the wall began to crack I remembered why I was screwed.

This was the spawn place of Monster Rex Goliath, one of the four unknown quests. Few people had even beat it because it only spawned once every year. Looking up to its reptilian head I could understand why. The monster was standing at about twenty feet and looked similar to the lizard men from floor 7. It had large claws that were as long as my swords.

"You are one ugly bastard," I said and it heard me because it turned and looked down on me.

"Why is my luck so bad," I complained before the battle began.

If anyone saw me, they would have said that I was fearless. I charged as he brought his foot down when I had been. The whole floor shook as I struggled to keep my footing. The giant had only taken a step and nearly taken me off my feet.

"Fine you want to play that game," I yelled running again.

" _Gofynnoch am Nefoedd, rwy'n rhoi Hell i chi. False World_ ," I yelled at the giant.

The result was slightly delayed but then the figure started to stagger to the left and fumbling around. False World was an interesting spell, it first blocks all senses then it replaces them. The main weakness was that the larger the opponent the quicker it ran out. The giant would only be confused for a few seconds, but I would use that to my advantage.

I charged and put a deep gash to the back of his calf. The magic had worn off him by now and he backhanded me to the wall he had come from. Hitting the wall with a boom, I felt not only the armor crack but also my ribs. Coughing and getting out of the wall I saw that he was charging me with intent to kill.

"Come on you asshole," I cry out as I dove to the side and *BOOM*.

The entire wall began to collapse inward from where the monster had struck. Deciding that I had time, I reached into my med pack and pulled a small vial only about three inches long. Inside was a low level healing potion that I had bought before entering the dungeon. Drinking the horrible concoction, I felt the hall rumble as the monster rose from its self made prison.

It was wounded, that was quickly noticed from the blood pouring down its face. The creatures eyes were closed from the blood which was a good thing too. I fired another spell at it, Shadow Cannon. I aimed for the leg that I had injured so as to make it immobile. The spell struck the wound, but only made the lizard angrier. It bellowed in rage and charged at me. Deciding that the monster would not be fooled again, I stood my ground and tensed my sword arms.

"Aaahhhhhhr."

clang*

My red and white broadsword Röte shattered in my hand, at the same time it's leg separated from it's body and it collapsed in a heap. The monster screamed in agony and bled out slowly. The resulting dust that exploded outward was blocking the crystal that dropped to the ground. It was blue and about the size of my clenched fist.

"Well now I can rest for a bit," I said seeing that I was going to drop from exhaustion.

" _Leir brjóta saman, Steinn brotnar, Járn skal aldrei komast inn, Járnborg_ ," I chanted before the iron rose around me and I lose my sense of reality.

Ais POV

I had just let him walk away. Why had I let the last member of my family leave? I slashed a Minotaur that was blocking my path. I was currently walking calming down from the 15th Floor. The Minotaur that had attacked me had blue fur and held a giant axe. He died without me even thinking about him.

"You are distracted today Ais, is it about him," the high elf Riveria asked me.

I just nodded and killed another monster calmly, I had heard a rumor that he was seen entering the dungeon. His revenge of destroying the Familia's store of alcohol had upset many but many like me were just sad to see him go.

"He probably isn't even down here," she continued.

"I came to fight the Monster Rex Goliath," I lied to her, my thoughts still on my missing brother.

"Rruuuunnnnn!"

"Earthquakes and a huge monster. Run," a party screamed running from the 17th Floor.

"Looks like someone got to it before us," the elf commented.

I continued walking and then I heard the bellow and thud of a body. We finally entered the room, and we saw the rubble and a crystal.

"Where is the party that defeated it," I asked Riveria.

We looked around and saw a familiar black dome of metal. Rushing towards it and activating my skill, I touched the side of the fortress and felt my brother's magic running through the metal beneath my fingers. It was cold meaning that it had been erected quickly and not meant to last.

"Is it his," Riveria asked looking around for any other adventurers.

I nodded my head and and willed wind to coat my rapier. Striking quickly the dome shattered and my brother's form was revealed. He was bloodied and his eyes were closed. The armor that covered his down form had cracks in the chest and a few spikes broken on the back.

"Heal him," I demanded from the high elf.

"Don't worry I like him anyway. He is good at making conversations," her calm reply made me grip my sword tighter.

" _Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer_ ," her hand was placed over his chest.

The green glow from her palm cast a deathly appearance on my brother. We both winced when we heard the bones of his rib cage snap back into place. He groaned as the small cuts on his body were healed. The red eyes that I found so much comfort in fluttered open, unfocused at first but gradually gaining clarity.

"Why," he croaked out.

"You are my brother," I whispered into his ear as I hugged him to my chest.

"Stupid sister," was his murmured reply as he fell asleep against me.

I lifted his bulky frame over my shoulder and Riveria got on the other side of him to help me. I saw that my brother had a different symbol at the base of his neck, it was an anvil and I knew only one Familia with that symbol. So we carried him up to the entrance, I am sure that we got weird looks but I was happy to have my brother near me again.

After our parents died fighting the One Eyed Black Dragon, I only had him to depend on. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I remembered nights where we would sleep together, to keep the cold away of course. He was the perfect older brother, he may have only been four years older than me but I felt like he was always taking care of me.

"Honey Beer and Fire Whiskey," he mumbled in his sleep.

"Looks like he still remembers that night," her slight smile was showing that she clearly remembered the night as well.

"Yes, I do to."

"I do," my brother's voice was saturated in exhaustion.

"That was a crazy morning, wasn't that when Riveria woke up without her top," he said making the elf carrying him turn red and nearly stop.

"Didn't we find it in Bete's hands," I asked looking at him looking for a reaction.

Nodding his head, we continued walking up to the entrance of the dungeon. The main guard at the doorway looked at us and then at the person in our arms. He nodded and stood back to allow us to pass. Luckily we weren't bothered on the way to the Divine Smith's shop. Her worried expression was the first thing we saw when we dragged my brother into her main office.

"What business do you have in the shop, especially after what happened." Her demand was harsh and made both of us flinch.

"Don't worry Faistos, they saved my sorry hide," my brother seemed to still be slightly asleep.

"Then bring him in and I will take it from there," her face softened after he talked to her.

We followed her orders and placed him gently on a clean bed that had been laid out in the center of the room. I saw a long black haired woman sitting next to the bed looking at him in worry. Her 'assets' were emphasized with a blue ribbon, and I felt myself grow slightly jealous.

"He will be taken care of, now you can leave," we were dismissed by the goddess standing at the door.

"Take care of my brother," I said trying to intimidate the red eyed goddess.

Hephaistos's POV

Watching the sister of my newest member leave, I glanced down at his damaged armor form. We had to get him out of that armor and quickly, it could be blocking some damage. So with great difficulty and care, myself and Hestia pull the armor piece by piece off of his sweaty frame.

"Go put this with the other stand," I asked Hestia after we were done.

Watching her leave, I sat next to his bed and rubbed my weary eyes. Suddenly I felt a hand on my cheek moving my eyepatch away from its position. I tried to stop him but he continued quickly. Gazing into my eye he whispered something that I was fearful the hear,

"Beautiful."

With that all my worries and insecurities faded away. Only Hestia had been able to gaze into my cursed eye without feeling something negative in response. Even she was slightly put off by the look though. This man however had shattered that in a instance. I smiled sadly down at him.

"It is a curse that I have to live with."

"Makes you," a pause, "Different."

I felt his hand fall onto the bed and his snores became deeper signifying that he had completely fallen asleep. I was lucky that he had fallen asleep when he did missing my burning face. It was a pleasant heat unlike that of my harsh forge. I knew that my feelings towards this boy, were changing quickly and it scared me slightly. Deciding to ignore it for now, I brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. Smiling slightly in his sleep, he made me blush again. Turning off the light in my office I went upstairs and laid in my own bed. Pondering what would occur next.

 **THIS IS GHOST AND DAMN I FINISHED A CHAPTER IN ONE DAY. I GOT A POSITIVE REVIEW IN LESS THAN TWELVE HOURS OF PUBLISHING THE STORY. ONE QUESTION WAS WHY LOKI WAS IN THE HAREM. I HAVE A GOOD REASON LINED UP SO DONT WORRY. ENJOY AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN. I WANT TO ADDRESS THE MATTER OF AGES; I HAVE AIS AT 19 YEARS OLD, WITH BELL BEING 16.**

 **Ghost Operation Systems signing out for now.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THIS SERIES EXCEPT ME OC AND THEN THE THINGS I DO FOR HIM. READ. REVIEW. AND ENJOY. MY LOYAL READERS.**

 _'Hestia: Little is known about this reclusive goddess. When she descended, no one wanted to join her familia because her title was of the Hearth and Chastity. She was close to her brother Zeus before he was forced out of Orario with Hera. She is known for having a rivalry with the trickster goddess Loki. The real reason is still unknown, many assume that it is over chest size.'_

 **Chapter 3**

Location: Loki Familia, Twilight Manor

3rd person POV

After losing one of their members the lower level members were indifferent because they didn't get to know him. The executives on the other hand, were both angry and sad. The anger was directed at their goddess who had forced out a person who was kind and considerate. And sadness because they, like many, had heard that their lost brother had joined the Hephaistos Familia.

Grouped around a table was the strangest group: a high elf, human, dwarf, werewolf, and pallum. They were talking in hushed tones about what had happened a week ago. How Ais had saved her brother from the Monster Rex Goliath. He had taken the Monster on and beat it with some difficulty.

"And then he started mumbling about 'that night'," Riveria's voice repeated the story for Bete who had been busy during the week.

"That was a crazy night," the dwarf named Gareth Landrock rumbled.

"But how is he doing through," Bete asked.

"He seems to be doing ok, we see him in the market so that probably means that his goddess has banned him from any expeditions." Riveria's voice was calm and without inflection.

Thinking about goddesses that stopped things, their thoughts turned to their own meddlesome goddess. After she had woke up and asked what had happened, she was nearly attacked by Ais and a few others. She started crying and ran off to her room. Then goddess hadn't left her room since the news had been broken to her.

She had only let one person in and that was her father Odin. When someone tried to listen all they would hear was sobbing and the same words repeated,

"It wasn't my fault."

Most discarded it as, drunk remorse but mosts thoughts went to the brother of their strongest. What was he doing right now? The Amazonian sisters were drinking and mourning of the loss of 'their' man.

Htaed POV

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to cook anymore," I asked my goddess.

"It came alive and tried to eat us," she voice held no room for disagreement.

"That is an exaggeration, it only moved when I stirred it," I tried to defend the blacked mush that was in a nearby pot.

"The monster blood makes your tastebuds less reactive," she tried to reason with me.

After I had been carried back over a week ago, she had been acting differently towards me. Mostly small things like asking me on armor tips, wanting to eat together with Hestia, and for some reason she kept fiddling with her eye patch.

"Come on we need to talk," Hestia yelled excitedly.

Dragging me through a flurry of stores and marketplaces, Hestia kept talking about some Bell. Finally we arrived at an abandon church, sitting on the steps was a young boy. He had white hair and red eyes that looked similar to mine. He was wearing clothes that could only come from the country.

"This is Bell Cranel, the first member of my Familia," Hestia cheered.

"H-hi," he stuttered at my looming form.

"Where did you find this kid," I asked still annoyed about being dragged.

"He was down and I took him in," she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Well it is not my business."

"I'll tell Hephaistos that you are moving out," I said before turning from the abandoned church that they seemed to make their residence.

Over the last week I had gotten to know the hyper active goddess well. She was always smiling and did have a serious side that came out every now and then. She had been having talks with Hephaistos behind closed doors, no idea what she was talking about.

"So what was that about," she asked my as I walking in the shop and took off my cloak.

"Oh nothing, she finally got that familia she wished for and is moving out," I said rolling my shoulders.

"You need to wear a shirt or you will catch cold," she said throwing me a shirt.

"No shirt fits me," I complained as I prepared to give it back.

"This shirt was made for you so it will fit," she looked to the side.

"Ok, might as well try it."

The shirt was a simple gray wool. It had a hole for each of my four arms, and fit comfortably. The neck line was cut in a V so that I didn't feel choked. Smiling in appreciation towards the goddess, I thanked her,

"It feels comfortable. Thanks."

"Well, I'm more suited for metal working but it turned out nicely," she said still not meeting my gaze.

So that was it, she had made this herself and was nervous as to whether or not I would like. I nodded as I looked down at it, the wool didn't make me sweat buckets. My cloak was made to keep a person hot in a deep winter. And because I have some ideal known as public decency, I wouldn't go out without covering up.

"Hestia taught me so if you don't like I understand," she was still doubting herself.

"I like it don't worry, it is well made," I reassured he.

We waited for Yuhi, one of the older members to finish up dinner. She was nice but had a temper when someone talked about Hephaistos in a negative way. Her meals were the best and everyone always praised her cooking. The familia was already sitting around the gathering table with empty bowls in front of them.

"Looks like she hasn't finished yet," I whispered into the goddess's ear.

"Yes it would, after dinner I want you to come to my office," her shy voice almost made me concerned.

"Sure, so how much did you guys make."

The question made many of them look down in nervousness. While I was stoic in public, in the the main hall I was the friendly guy who teased anyone and everyone. It had only taken them a week to finally get me to open up.

"Well, I will be entering the dungeon tomorrow," I said.

"Good, and make sure not to nag anyone else," a man grumbled.

"What was that Brutus, please take my delicious food," I smirked at him.

"Don't be like that," Yuhi said coming up behind me and hitting me.

"Lets eat I'm hungry," I said sitting down.

I sat next to Tsubaki Collbrande, the captain of the entire familia. She was good to go to for advice and other things. Her chocolate skin are red from having just returned from the forge. We nodded to each other and started eating.

Dinner was a festive time, because people were laughing and making bets on random things.

After dinner Hephaistos stood stiffly and wished everyone a good night. Before she left she looked over at Tsunami and nodded to confirm something. Tsubaki just nodded and went back to her meal. I finished shortly after and put my bowl in the dish area.

"So what did you want to talk about," I asked her goddess who had her back turned to me.

"I want your opinion on something," she said still not turned around.

"Wouldn't Tsubaki be a better choose," I asked as she shook her head no.

"I have already talked to her about this and she suggested me to do this."

"Well, I'm ready," I said bracing for anything.

"What do you think of me," her voice asked softly.

"What," I said shocked.

"I asked what do you think of me," she said turning around.

The first thing that I noticed was that her eyepatch was off. Her left was the same with a red fire like appearance. The right eye newly uncovered was strange, the sclera was black as coal, the pupil was a reptilian slit, and it was blood red.

"Do you feel normal," she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, why would I. I mean it looks different but it's not like I'm going to hate you or anything," her eyes starting leaking tears.

"Thank you," she said looking happy.

"For what?"

"For making the choose easier," she then wrapped her arms around me.

Looking down at her, I felt warm but knew that if I tried to move she would have been upset. Placing two of my arms around her back, I pulled her to my chest and stroked her short hair with my other hands.

"I have to get up early tomorrow," I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," she mumbled into my chest.

"I'm going to bed," I said releasing her and walking away.

"Good night," she faintly called out.

"Night Faistos," and I walked away.

~ **Timeskip** ~

"Welcome to the-," she paused, "it's you."

"Now is that anyway to treat a customer, Ryuu," I sarcastically asked.

The green haired elf looked murderously at me. Her eyes were sharp and then she saw my new sword. I answered her questioning gaze,

"Yeah, Röte broke when I was fighting the Goliath."

"Idiot," she said before hitting the back of my head.

"I have to get to the dungeon, but first I needed to see Mama Mia. I still owe her for the bottle of Fire Whiskey."

"She said that your tab was not opened that night so no need," her voice had reverted back to it's cold state.

"Oh don't be like that," I walked up to her, "You need to smile more, remember the old days."

Her cheeks turned a rosy pink and her head nodded slowly. After she had lost her whole Familia both me and Ais had supported her and showed her to Mama Mia's. She was so broken that me and my air headed sister had to sleep next to her to keep the nightmares away. She always found her way into my arms in the morning somehow.

"Don't die," she ordered.

I just nodded and walked calmly down the main Street to the mighty Tower of Babel. It was annoying that people were so crowded that I was pushed into a small kid. Looking down at him, I remembered meeting him. His name was Fell or ell something.

"It's you," he looked at my form in relevance.

"It's Bell right," I got a nod, "starting for the Familia."

"Yeah, for Hestia I have to start making some money," he said looking at his basic equipment.

"Don't worry I'm sure that your advisor told you what to do right," I said looking down at him.

"Yes Eina told me to stay close to the entrance," he smiled.

"Eina you say, she is my advisor as well," I said scratching my cheek.

"I'm going to be on the third floor if you need me," I told the kid.

He just nodded and smiled in childish innocence. I felt bad for the kid so I decided to tail him for his first few hours. It would seem that fate had other plans then for me to guard him in the hellish dungeon.

Riveria POV

Watching the idiots in front of me kill all the Minotaurs was getting boring. Then Ais stopped mid-swing, she looked to her left and moved faster than I could see. Thinking that she was just killing a hidden monster, I didn't pay much attention until I heard a string of words that sounded familia.

"You don't have to glop me every time you see me," Htaed said, struggling to get out of his sister's embrace.

"My brother," she said hugging him tighter.

"How many have you killed," I asked turning my back to the brother and sister duo.

"Sixteen ma'am."

"There were seventeen," I said looking for the last one.

"I will handle this one," I said sighing before running after the last monster.

It turns out that the Minotaur had gone up to the higher floors. He was trying to escape from our team it seemed. I heard a bellow quickly followed by a shriek of fear. Running faster I quickly found the source of the noises. The Minotaur was punching a wall above a young adventurer. I noticed that he had white hair before I had to stop the monster from killing him.

 _"Tangado haid! Leithio i philinn_!"

The green attack spell blew a hole through the body and spread blood all over the wall before the monster died. The young boy was sitting on the ground looking up at me with wide unfocused eyes. The blood was staining his body and gradually pouring down his white hair turning it red.

"Are you ok," I asked concerned for him.

He didn't say anything just run past me and I was worried that he may have been hurt. The way he was running through showed me that he was just fine. I pondered the thought of the young adventurer for a moment longer before Ais walked up to me.

"Who was it," she asked.

"A white haired boy," I said still gazing where the boy had run to.

"Was he wearing beginners armor," Htaed asked suddenly.

When I nodded he cursed, "Shum, Hestia is going to have my ass if I let him get killed on my watch."

"Who is she," his sister glared at him.

It seems that her possessive nature had not faded, if anything it had grown. While watching him flounder around for answers was funny I had a job to finish. So grabbing Ais by her ear I dragged her from her sweating brother.

Looking back, I saw that he was moving towards the exit. He was still trying to be so strong for somebody else. I had tried to contact him, but he had been reclusive to all members of Familias besides his own.

~ **Timeskip** ~

Htaed POV

Walking back to the hall of my familia, I sighed having to listen to Eina rant and try to take me out drinking. She was still angry that I had let Bell out of my sight. I gave a wave to Hephaistos and then I continued to my bed.

Falling on it face down, I couldn't help but think that my days of normality were over and every new day gave me a new problem. I really hoped that I didn't have a problem tomorrow, I needed a vacation. And I needed to fix my armor. Actually, I decided, I need to go forth with my plan to make the Tetsutora Mk-I.

"To a day finished," and with that I fell asleep.

Location: Unknown

Unknown POV

Watching the four armed man through a mirror I could help but lick my lips in anticipation. He was coming along nicely and soon I would be able to claim him as my own. He was strong and handsome, much better than most people I saw nowadays. He would be perfect for me.

"He will be mine."

 **THIS IS GHOST SPEAKING, AND I WANT TO INFORM YOU THAT I HAVE WRITTEN ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ONE DAY. IT WAS DIFFICULT AND I HAD TO LISTEN TO HOURS OF BASS MUSIC. ALSO I THINK THAT I DID TOO MANY POV CHANGES. I WANT TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STORIES BECAUSE I USE THEIR COMMENTS TO MAKE THE WRITING MORE REFINED. UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **Ghost Operation Systems signing out**

 **Harem Listings:**

 **Htaed: Tiona Hiryute, Tione Hiryute, Ryuu Lion, Ais Wallenstein, Hephaistos, Loki**

 **Bell: Hestia, Liliruca Arde, Syr Flova, Riveria**


	5. Chapter 4

**I WAS ASKED ON HOW TO SAY HTAED'S NAME. SO HERE GOES; THE 'T' IS SILENT AND IT IS A LONG 'A' WHEN YOU SAY IT, IT IS PHONETICALLY SPELLED HADE. ALSO FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT REALISE THAT I AM NOT SPELLING HEPHAESTUS WRONG JUST DIFFERENTLY. SO ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

' _Loki: The trickster goddess hailing from Asgard. Her Familia is currently tied for being top-ranked with Freya. She is known to have an obsession with Ais Wallenstein, often seen in a romantic light. She once said she has short hair to make disguising herself easier.'_

 **Chapter 4**

Location: Private Forge of Hephaistos

Htaed POV

Looking down at the primarily black armor in my hands, I couldn't help but feel pride at my accomplishment. I had made a full suit of armor that covered most of my body in a single session of forging. Sure it took around eighteen hours but it was worth it for this result.

Tetsutora Mk-I was a defensive armor prototype that played to one of my skills, Iron Manipulation. It was mostly plates of what I called my 'Demon Blood Steel' with minimal points and corners. It had pockets that held iron shavings on the shoulders, forearms, and on both sides of the hip.

"What is that meant to do," a voice behind me asked.

Jumping slightly I whirled around, "Don't scare me like that Faistos."

"I have to get my kicks somehow," her smile was gleaming.

"Just don't do it, I could have injured myself."

She just nodded understanding that working in the forge was a serious matter. She then looks over at my notebook that had side-notes and other modifications that I had made during the process. I had hoped that this set wouldn't break as quickly as the Akumayoroi Mk-II, I had still only quickly looked over the damages not going over them with the fine tooth comb that I usually did. Hephaistos had been making me rearrange her office so that in the back there was now a small living space.

Whenever I asked her why she had me living in her office, she always replied that there were no available homes close by. The space wasn't much; a single bed with a nightstand that was overflowing with designs and a single Light Crystal. I had placed all my earned money in a safe that was under my bed.

"You should change this," I heard the blacksmith goddess say.

"What is that," I asked coming over to her.

"This," she placed her finger above the twin shoulder plates, "if you decrease the thickness by thirty-three percent and move it over a quarter of an inch then you'll get greater mobility."

"But won't that expose the top of my spine," I questioned.

"Not if you place the sheath of your broadsword there, it will stop most projectiles," she reasoned.

I nodded at her reasoning and set to fixing the armor in the specified way. First changing my original paper, then spending about half an hour fixing the real product on the anvil. Hephaistos would often do this, coming in while I was finishing up and correct some minor mistake that I had done.

"What is the plan for today," she asked.

"Well I was considering making some beginner equipment," I looked up to see her inquisitorial gaze.

"Watching some of the level 1's made me think, some of the prices for Hephaistos goods are too much for them on a limited budget."

"If I made good quality things and only sold to level 1's then it would be ok right," I finished turning the conversation to her.

"It is a good idea but why now," she was very curious today.

"I need to do something that doesn't always either break my armor or send me to dreamland," I saw her nodding in agreement.

"I am off to the Dentatus, to get aliases for all the new level 2's," her voice held no joy.

"I remember waiting to see what Alias I would receive," I said remembering the horror.

"What was it?"

"It was the," pausing only caused her to lean forward, "Princess's Guardian."

She started laughing at my misfortune, I however only glared at her in mock anger. I told her that since she was out and my work was done that I would be going to the 'Mistress of Fertility'. I was going to enjoy the look that she gave me for the next few hours.

"I'll be back in the morning," she said before walking out her office door.

Deciding that it was time to go, I laid the armor out on my bed and went to have a good time at the tavern. I have been missing Ryuu, and of course it was fun teasing Syr about her lackluster love life. She would always run to the fun killer Ryuu and make her beat me up.

"How is my favorite customer doing this evening," a loud and boisterous voice called out to me as the door was flung open by the dwarven woman who came out.

Her navy blue uniform and white apron were slightly different from the standard green uniforms. It was slightly strained at the seams from her muscles that still bulged even after many years retired.

"Boy, why have you not visited you know how Ryuu gets when she doesn't see your face for a long period of time," at the mention of her name the Elf's face turned red.

"It is my cheery sunshine demeanor that keeps her smiling isn't it," I asked still teasing.

Mama Mia just laughed and hit my back with a large hand. I was quickly ushered in and placed at the bar. Before I could even ask, a plate of some fried fish looking creature was placed in front of me with a large pint of alcohol.

"Don't be a freeloader," Ryuu seemed to be upset from the teasing earlier.

"I have money don't worry, besides I haven't had a sleepover at your place in a while," I said winking at her.

Her blush was reward enough and my night continued on with a flurry of drinks and plates. My demeanor quickly changed when I noticed who walked in to the tavern. The Loki Familia had entered and I felt the nostalgia hit me like a hammer.

Finn was still short compared to the rest of us and I remember a time when I used to tease him about it. Then I noticed the twins behind him, the Amazonian Twins they were called but to me they were close friends. Their glistening brown skin was revealed almost entirely by their lack of clothing.

It had taken me months to get them to wear proper armor inside the dungeon. Even then they didn't complain to shed the armor in my presence. I knew they both had some feelings for me, but I knew that with Loki being who she was I couldn't recuperate the feelings.

Speaking of the goddess, I noticed that she wasn't amongst the group that had walked in. Deciding that it was OK to go over and talk with them I did just that.

"I didn't know they allowed under age children to drink," I said standing behind the Pallum.

"I didn't know they allowed four armed freaks in here as well," he replied without missing a beat before he realized who he was talking to.

"Brother," my sister yelled before tackling me to the ground.

"I thought I told you to stop that," I grunted in the ground.

Ais just childishly shook her head and continued hugging my body tightly. Bete just sat quietly in his seat drinking quickly from his mug. Then suddenly he started laughing,

"Hey Riveria *hic* tell us about that *hic* loser you saved," he was drunk already.

"I don't know what you're referring to," her voice was calm as she sipped her tea.

"You know, the kid that you killed the Minotaur in front of, he ran off crying," he started mocking Bell.

"Didn't I tell you to fix that attitude of yours," I growled out making him stutter in surprise.

Before anything else could be said, I saw a tan and white flash running out of the bar. I could see that it was Bell and he had tears in his eyes. I tossed my coin purse on the counter and sent a glare at Bete.

"That is for the young man and myself," I said turning around, my good mood lost.

"Thank you for your patronage," a new girl bowed to me.

"Are you going to check on him," Riveria asked with concern.

I knew from experience that Riveria was a very motherly person, but the emotion that I saw in her eyes was not the care of a mother but the concern of a lover. It seems that Bell found himself a person that was interested in him.

Walking out into the dark I turned the corner and looked to my left.

"I know you're there," I called out.

As the figure stepped into the light I growled in anger and frustration.

"Loki."

Ryuu POV

I stealthily followed the man who had comforted me in my time of need. He was angered towards the werewolf with the big mouth. He had given chase to the young boy that seemed to have caught Syr's eye.

"Loki."

I nearly gasped finding out why he had stopped. The person who had betrayed him standing right in front of him, and she did not look well. Her normally straight and short hair was ruffled and oily. Her face ,however, showed that she had been crying recently and pretty heavily.

"Why are you here," his voice chilled me to the core.

"I-I-I," she stuttered.

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses and trickery any longer," he turned as to dismiss her.

She then did something that nearly made me kill her, she wrapped her arms around Htaed's form. He nearly threw her off in his rage, but she stayed clinging tightly to his cloak. The thing she said next nearly made me explode,

"Forgive me."

After a few seconds of stunned silence he spoke,

"Why."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Who's then if not yours," he asked.

"I swore not to tell."

"Still blaming others for your tricks."

"If you value your body, do not touch me again. When you see me in public I don't want you to even talk at me. You betrayed my trust and shattered my resolve," I knew from the tone of his voice that he spoke truthfully.

She started crying and he quickly walked away. I briefly contemplated whether or not I should do anything for the crying goddess. Knowing that she had hurt Htaed, my decision was much easier. Stepping out of the shadow of the alleyway, I stood over her sobbing form.

"Why did you confront him," I asked, "you must've known that he would've been angry."

"I took the chance," her normally confident and sly voice was reduced to a hollow and cracked version.

"Wouldn't you if you lost your love," her statement me lose all control.

Picking up her down form and slamming her against the wall I bared my teeth challengingly. She dared. After she destroyed his happiness, I wanted so badly to kill her for what she had done to him. But I knew that not only would it bring harm to me but also the Hostess of Fertility.

"You love him too don't you," her voice questioned.

"You don't deserve that answer," I hissed next to her ear.

"You have so much competition already, don't you know that," her statement made me drop her quickly onto the dirty alleyway.

"I am willing to share, as per tradition in my society."

"Don't lie, you want to him all to yourself just like everyone else who's after him."

Turning away, I didn't notice that the sad goddess's visage was replaced with the small glimmer of hope and joy. I decided then and there that I would give it my all. No matter who would get in my way to win the heart of Htaed Tsöhg. He had better prepare himself for what was coming.

Hephaistos POV

Slowly closing the door so as not to wake the other person that was staying there, I noticed that my lamp was still on. He was sitting on the floor leaning against my desk. Lifting his head to look me in the eye, I was shocked to see that he had tears running down his cheeks.

"Why did she do it," his normally baritone voice seemed soft.

"Do what," I gently asked edging towards him.

"Why did she kick me out of the Familia? Did she really think that I was just a monster?What even is a monster?"

He was rambling and I could tell that he had drunk more then his fair share from all the bottles surrounding his down figure. Picking up one of the empty bottles, I saw that it was cheap and not very strong.

"It doesn't matter why she did it," I calmly stroked his hair.

"You joined me."

He nodded and leaned his head towards my hand more. I should've got him drunk more often he was more receptive to my advances. Even if he didn't know what they truly meant.

"I wanted to just have fun and retire when I was old," he continued rambling.

"Did you know that Tione and Tiona have a crush on me," his question made me realize something.

I would have competition for his heart, I surely wasn't the only one who noticed his charm. All for different reasons of course then me. His heart was still healing though so I could only nurture it before taking it for myself.

"You have a really pretty eye," he said suddenly.

"I don't know why you cover it up," he made me blush again.

"Stop it, your drunk."

"What do you think of me," I suddenly had a flashback to when I had asked him that same question.

"I think you're confused and tired," his head dropped lower onto my shoulder.

"I'm tired, just let me stay like this until morning," his demand made me blush even harder but I complied nonetheless.

All four of his arms wrapped around me tightly and pulled me into his chest. I heard strong beating of his heart thumping against his chest. It was a steady melody that lulled me to sleep against the man I loved.

Htaed POV

Pain, that was the first thing I felt when I realize I was slowly waking up. Groaning as I opened my eyes to peek, I saw a mess of red hair covering my eyesight. Tightening my arms around what I thought was my pillow, I heard a very feminine groan.

Opening my eyes fully, I saw that the groan came from the goddess of my Familia, Hephaistos. Her sleeping form was snuggled into my arms to keep warm. Her breath came out in small puffs, hitting my neck in the tickling fashion. Shifting slightly, I heard a throat being cleared above me. Fearing for my life already, I cautiously gazed upward.

"What are you doing to your goddess," Tsubaki's voice held barely restrained anger.

"I don't remember," I knew that she was going to beat me within an inch of my life for that response.

Looking down at the goddess before I was given a stern lecture (beat down), I couldn't help but think that her sleeping form was cute and maybe I was developing something for her. Those thoughts quickly left my mind as Tsubaki started yelling.

 **MY MAIN REVIEWER ASKED WHY RIVERIA WAS IN BELL'S HAREM AND NOT HTAED'S WELL MY REASONING WAS THAT HTAED WOULD NEVER SEE HER AS ANYTHING MORE THAN AN OLDER SISTER. WHILE BELL GETS HER BECAUSE IT WOULD GIVE HIM A REASON TO USE Liaris Freese THAT WOULD NOT CONFLICT WITH HTAED'S HAREM. AND SINCE THERE ARE SO FEW MOMENTS I WILL HAVE TO WRITE IT WITH A DIFFERENT COURSE. UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE.**

 **HAREM LISTS ARE THE SAME.**

 **Ghost Operation Systems signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I DONT OWN DANMACHI. I ONLY OWN MY OC. I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A VERY LONG TIME AND I WILL EXPLAIN LATER. READ. ENJOY. AND REVIEW.**

' _Freya: The goddess of Beauty, Sex, and Desire she is a very selfish person. Seen as a weak goddess, she has the only level seven in the city as part of her collection. Known to help adventurers, she is well liked by many but distrusted by others. She thinks of herself as the collector of the best people.'_

 **Chapter 5**

Location: Hephaistos's Office

Hephaistos POV

Waking up to hear my second-in-command yelling at the man whose arms I was currently in was not a pleasant thing. It seemed that the talks that I have been having with her about my feeling were forgotten. She continued yelling at him and I felt his arms tighten around me. The noises were muffled by the strong heartbeat that my ear was pressed against.

"-and for your information I will be talking to Yuhi about your meals."

I heard his heart beat quicken from the threat. He really did love the girl's cooking. Maybe I could get a few lessons from her. Deciding that he had been scolded properly, I intervened into the conversation.

"He didn't force me to do anything, don't worry."

"B-b-but," her face was red as I gazed out of the side of my eye.

"What even happened last night, I don't remember anything," Htaed asked me curiously.

"Oh, well when I arrived you were really drunk and just kept on talking we fell asleep and you wouldn't let me go," I explained.

"I apologize Hephaistos," he bowed his head and released me from his hold.

"Don't be like that," I said trying to make him less formal.

"I must go," and with that he walked out of the room and into the street.

"Why did you do that," I practically growled at Tsubaki.

"Milady, it is improper to sleep with a man before marriage," she tried to reason.

"I was comforting him in a time of need," I said blushing.

This was one of the many quirks that Tsubaki had, another was that she mimicked me with an eyepatch. She considered her to be just my follower. In reality, just like many of the gods, I considered her more of a family member. I had tried many times to convince her to be less formal, and I thought that the talks that I had been receiving from her.

"He could have that advantage you in a drunken stupor," she tried to reason with me.

"You didn't see the state that he was in. It was heartbreaking, I couldn't just let the man I care about be that way and not comfort him," as I spoke, I started out yelling and I was whispering towards the end.

After realizing that I was yelling, I quickly blushed and dropped my face into my hands. What if Htaed had heard? How would he react to my confession? Tsubaki seeing my emotional state decided to stop pushing the issue. Nodding my way, she excused herself and walked out the same door the my crush had before.

Was I trying to make something work that was there? No, I noticed that he was sending looks my way when I was helping him with projects. I had only been helping him with designs never the physical making of one. He was too stubborn to let me help him saying that only he could be involved in the process.

"Do you need anything," the young girl who was selected for cleaning my office today.

"No, not right now thanks though," I said not thinking of her question.

"Are you going to wear the red dress or the black one?"

"What are you talking about," I asked focusing back on the conversation.

"For the annual party that is tonight," she said laughing softly.

"I had forgotten about that," I was looking for the invitation now.

It was sent to me by Ganesha in preparation for the Monster Festival that he was hosting about three days after the party. It had fancy gold leaf lettering, and a gaudy exterior that only Ganesha would have sent out. Being the God of the Masses he was well respected and for some odd reason always wore an elephant mask.

"I think the red dress with white gloves will do nicely," I answered after a few minutes of thinking.

"Yes, Mr. Tsöhg will love it," she said dreamily.

"What do you mean," I felt my face heating up.

"You love him, a lot of people are placing bets," that word made me stop.

"Bets, on what."

"How soon you get together," her chipper voice made it even worse.

"It is so romantic, he loses himself and you save him," I knew only one person who talked like that.

"Aphrodite what did I tell you about spying on my life," I realized why I had let me guard down near this girl.

"Oh poohy," suddenly a bright light shined and in the place of the small girl was the Goddess of Lust herself.

She stood around my height and had long wavy blonde hair blue eyes sparkled with mischief. We had complicated history together, in some myths we were married and in others mortal enemies. We were simple acquaintances that trade information and the latest gossip.

"Why are you here," I asked coldly.

"I am also the goddess of love, and for you to have found someone. I have to watch this closely."

"You are still as annoying as ever," I sighed rubbing my forehead, I had been doing this a lot lately.

"So are you inviting him with you, the invitation did say that you could bring one with you."

"I know, I just don't know how to ask him," she started laughing at my predicament.

"Just tell him that you want company, and he will follow you to the party."

"I wish it were that easy," I told her.

"It is, and here he comes," suddenly she was gone.

"Was there something you needed me for," his baritone voice returned from the previous night.

I decided to jump headfirst in, "I was invited to a party, and I need company would you join me?"

"Why are you asking me?" a decent question.

"I need an escort, and you are the highest level member of the Familia," I almost begged.

"Why do you need a bodyguard," too many questions.

"While most gods aren't for violence so can be a bit anger," I lied smoothly.

"If that is what you want, just don't ask me to dance." I would have laughed if not for his answer.

"Meet me at seven and be prepared," I ordered dismissively

Htaed POV

Why did I agree to go with her so easily. I knew that she was lying about the violent gods, so why? She had worked her way into my heart and I kinda liked the feeling of having someone that I could always depend on. That being said I still didn't like the feeling of how easily I agreed.

"What can I do for the mighty 'Demon'," a elderly man said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, I need some new clothes. I have an event tonight," I said trying to remain civil.

"Well, ya did bring business and a challenge with your extra parts."

"Thanks I guess," I looked at the grumbling old man, "how soon can you get me a cloak for a formal event."

"Brat, I have a cloak that is reserved for your funeral and every single event in between," his eyes were looking down a list on items, possible looking for my order.

"Just tell me the price first," I slightly demanded.

"Cheeky brat," he muttered.

"I want 2000 Valis for this," he said revealing the dark cloak beneath.

It was a thing of beauty, black and slightly glowing. The sleeves had a gold stitching near the cuffs. Turning it around in his hands, he showed me the back that held a golden anvil. Overall I could tell that the material was sturdy and that while useless in a fight was good for a formal setting.

"I'll take it," I reached into my coin pack to get the needed money.

"So what do you need a formal cloak for," he asked after taking the money from my hand.

"I am escorting my goddess to an event," I replied curtly, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"No need to bite my head off, I was just curious."

"I thank you for the service and quality, may we have continued business," and with that I walked out into the afternoon sun.

~ **Timeskip** ~

After putting my new clothing addition in a neatly folded package, I continued to carry it with me and went to see if I could do anything for fun. I had about five hours left before I had to escort Hephaistos, and I could not muster up the energy to do anything because if I started anything I wouldn't get to finish.

Well since I had time I should at least get some food. The gods, while rich and powerful, didn't always have food that agreed with a street rat like me. I liked the cheap stuff better than the ten thousand Valis meals. Alcohol on the other hand was a different story, I think that I could retire and open a distillery and be satisfied. I would probably do that after I retire anyway.

"What are you doing running around kid," I said looking down at the small boy.

"I-I-I uh," he stuttered looking up at my form.

"Well, speak up. I have only a few more hours of spare time," he continued to shake.

"If you are scared about a debt, I can't help you," his eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Come on kid, if you want to tell me something just say it," I said softening my tone slightly.

"I want to thank you for helping my goddess," he yelled at me while bowing.

"I see she told you about the money and furniture that I provided," I said thinking back to the tables and chairs I left in front of the church.

I had found them at the Hostess of Fertility, they had been broken in a bar fight and Mama Mia didn't like them anymore. I gave her 10 Valis for the table and 2 for each of the chairs.

"I am going to be charitable once more small adventurer," his eyes turned up to see my hand.

"I always carry a medium size Magic Stone in my pouch. I want you to use this to help your familia grow into a rival for the top."

He simply nodded multiple times and ran away without saying a word. I knew I shouldn't have done that because that was the only money I had left, but he needed it more than me for his barely surviving Familia.

"And don't come back until you have my money," a gruff voice said.

"I didn't mean to," the adventurer begged. "The rounds just kept coming. I couldn't stop myself."

"I don't care you have racked up a large amount of debt anyway, you will pay it off before you eat or drink in my establishment again."

"So was he a crying drunk or a loud drunk," I asked when the adventurer fled.

"He was both. He loudly cried that his god was working him to the bone," Mama Mia grinned at me.

"But how have you been doing. After you left last night I got worried about you," she was the kind patron as always.

"I did some reflecting and I have to be an escort tonight," after I said that I saw her grin and I heard a plate drop in the pub.

"Oh really. Did the mighty demon of Hephaistos finally find a woman who can tame him?" Her coy smile teased me.

"I am only escorting my goddess to some ball at seven," I said not raising to the bait.

"Yes that is how it starts," suddenly she got louder. "Next thing you know you two are knockin' boots, in you know what I mean."

"I heard that you were here Htaed," my favorite green haired elf said.

"Yeah, I'm stopping in for a couple of hours. I need a meal because the ball food is not my thing," her expression didn't change but I saw her eyes darken slightly.

"I hope you at least stay for a conversation," she said coldly.

"Don't be like that Ryuu. I was upset yesterday,"I whined slightly.

She huffed and turned her back to me picking up the pieces of a broken dish. That was a strange occurrence because she was usually so nimble-fingered. I silently knelt down and picked up the remaining pieces that were sharp.

"I hope that you don't drop my food," I teased her.

"I would sooner break your table."

I laughed at her retort and poured the glass into a trash basket. I knew that she would still bring me the food untouched and since she knew my normal order she just walked back to the kitchen and told the chef without talking to me.

"I will have to make sure that May doesn't burn your food just to show you that she is the boss," laughing Mama Mia strolled into the back.

Sitting done at the booth, I looked over the customers that filled the afternoon late lunch meal. I could tell that they were all civilians and not adventurers because none of them carry weapons, armor, or battle cloaks. Plus all the adventurers were currently in the dungeon, that is if they hadn't turned in for an early day.

"Here is your order of salamander steak with fire whiskey mushroom sauce," Ryuu's voice held a small amount of pride.

"Thanks. I have been needing this for awhile. I have been craving this meal."

I dug into the large hunk of meat with the gusto that I reserved for my forging. Ryuu didn't leave to serve other customers, she sat down and looked at me with a meekness that I hadn't seen in awhile.

She looked at my hands that I had resting on the table as I kept an eye on her out of the corner of my eye. I remember last time she did something like this I ended up being poked with a very sharp dagger.

"Why are you going with her," she asked as I finished the last of my meal.

"What do you mean," I said clearing my throat.

"You refuse to stay and spend time with me when I asked last time," her voice was filled with melancholy.

"I feel like you are slowly forgetting the promise that you made to me," her voice shook slightly and her face became downturned.

"I won't do that. You know that I would never abandon or leave you behind," I said remembering when we got her a job here at the Hostess of Fertility.

She was still scared and stressed from the loss of her Familia. My sister and I convinced her after many hours of negotiating to accept the job on the condition that we would visit her and always talk to her.

"I feel lonely now that Ais often doesn't stop in," she confessed still not looking up.

"I will make sure to visit and maybe stay the night. I know that you probably miss the warmth of my chest," I teased and promised at the same time.

Her blush was a welcome change to her saddened expression. She lifted her gaze and met my calm red eyes. Her hand overlapped mine without us even realizing it. Her green eyes were sparkling as her beautiful face neared mine.

Suddenly a mug of beer was slammed down on the table, and it made us both jerk back in surprise. Syr, the little imp of trouble, was grinning ear to ear. She made a noise of satisfaction and then she picked up the mug.

"I'm so sorry, I have been really clumsy today," her voice was sly and coy like a prankster.

"It is fine I have to get going to pick up Hephaistos. See you later you two," pausing to look at Ryuu. "I will see you tomorrow."

I waved and headed out into the darkening street, I missed the look that pasted over Ryuu's face as she glared at Syr.

Ryuu POV

"Why did you do that," I hissed at my fellow employee.

"I was this close to confessing and finally getting the man of my dreams," I continued to rant.

"I even convinced May to let me cook his meal!"

She put a hand on my shoulder and then leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I can't let you have him so easily. He always teases me about my love life why can't I make his a little more interesting."

"Because it is my love life," I said lowly.

"I know and this was the last time I interfered with your 'love' life," she said still whispering.

"We are all betting on what you will do next," she said in a normal tone of voice.

"What do you mean? What I will do next?"

"Well, some of the girls think that you will just plant a kiss on him and declare him yours. I think that you are going to confess and be a shy little girl about it. And Mama M-," she was interrupted.

"I think that you will drag him to bed and claim him until he knows his is yours," she said laughing.

Blushing I couldn't form a coherent word, so I just ran to the back and waited for my burning face to turn back to normal. I waited for 30 whole minutes before I even entered the pub again.

Htaed POV

I was standing outside of the office of my goddess in a smoothed out cloak. It fit my bulky form very nicely and I completed my outfit by strapping Röte to my back. I had to at least look the part of a bodyguard.

"How do I look," a tentative voice asked form behind me.

Turning around I was stunned by the sight before me. A red dress that was practically painted on with long elbow length white gloves. She looked every bit the goddess that her name meant. Her red had a slit that traveled up the leg and stopped about mid-thigh.

"You look stunning Faistos," I said after a few second.

"I feel rather underdressed at the moment," I said looking down at my clothes.

"No no no. You look very fine," she said shaking her hands.

Looking at her in slight surprise, I quickly shook it off and I held out my arm to escort her. She took my arm very carefully and then gripped it very tightly. She had a very satisfied look on her face as we strolled down the street. When we finally got to the marble columns that were the entrance to the hall that the gods were going to be feasting in, I had to force her to let go of my arm so that she could show the invitation.

"I will be over there," she said pointing over at a fountain at the base of the staircase.

"I am going to be talking to some of the statues, they are going to be humble at least," I could tell my sarcasm was not well received by her scowling face.

Standing off to the side just like I told her I would, the other gods left me alone because of the aura I was releasing. She cuffed my head and walked away to talk with Hestia. The small god was crouching and stealing food from the table to place in a bag.

I watching in amusement as Hestia and Loki fought and I felt happiness when Loki walked away vowing revenge. Suddenly a hand clap on my back, I turned swiftly to see who would touch me and who I saw was not what I expected to see a party like this. It was Odin, father of Loki and Thor. He was dressed in a gray gown that had small patches of chain mail on the shoulders and at the waist.

He was leaning against his famous spear, Gungnir, that he no longer used for battle but mainly for walking around. His face was set in a firm, determined look. I knew that he wanted to talk to me about something, most likely pertaining to his daughter.

"I hear that you have joined up with that upstart Greek," his old voice was crisp and slightly relaxed.

"I did why do you ask," I said trying not to offend the king of the Norse pantheon.

"Well I hope you know that my little girl has been crying for days," his voice took a very hard cold edge at that statement.

"She was the one who cast me out of the Familia. I only complied with her orders, as is my duty."

Stomping his foot in frustration, he pointed a finger at me.

"In my day I would've fought with tooth and nail to stay with my beloved. Youngsters now leave at the slightest thing."

"Lord Odin, I must be going my goddess beckons for me," I evaded the old man and strode over to a bowing Hestia and a perplexed Hephaistos.

I didn't talk much as my goddess was followed back to her office by a bowing Hestia. I was too busy thinking of what Odin had said to me about Loki. Getting back to the office and going inside I laid down on my cot and kept my ears and eyes trained on the conversation that was taking place.

"Listen Hestia I don't know what you're doing but could you please knock it off," my goddess asked in a irritated tone.

"It's called groveling. I learned that it's the best strategy for asking a favor from a friend," Hestia said with her voice muffled.

"It must have been one of those idiotic gods," Faistos complained.

"Tell me. Why are you continuing to do this?"

"I'm just trying to help my Bell," Hestia said beginning to cry.

"He works so hard and I feel so useless. I'm an unknown goddess that doesn't even have any power, fame, or special skill. I have to do this for him one way or another," at the end she raised her head and stared directly at my goddess.

"He is going to get himself killed if he continues on this single minded path for power," her tears were flowing rapidly.

"Dry your tears Hestia," I said finally entering the conversation.

"I will help you in any way that I can. I would miss the competition he will bring me one day," my words brought a flood of new tears to her eyes.

"I will pay for the thing you want and I will help in the design but Faistos here will make it for you," I said looking pointedly at my seated goddess.

"I will do it but you will have to work off half the price in my shop," I knew that my kind goddess would give in eventually.

Nodding her head rapidly, she rose unsteadily to her feet and I began to ask her questions about the weapon that I would be designing and paying for. The information that she provided me with was a little disappointing but I could expect this goddess to give me everything so I began the sketching and parameters of this dagger.

I would use the same technique that I used to make my armor and weapons to make the ore for this knife. Hephaistos agreed to finishing the blade with a drop of Hestia's blood to bond the knife to her.

Sighing I knew that I would not be getting any sleep at all tonight. I shrugged off my cloak and shirt, and I prepared myself for a sleepless night. The fire burned bright in the night.

 **AND THAT IS COMPLETE. I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES. I WAS HAVING MOOD ISSUES AND I WAS PUT ON ANTIDEPRESSANTS. I COULDN'T WRITE LIKE THAT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW IT FOR ME. TILL NEXT TIME.**

 **Harem List:**

 **Htaed: Tiona Hiryute, Tione Hiryute, Ryuu Lion, Ais Wallenstein, Hephaistos, Loki**

 **Bell: Hestia, Liliruca Arde, Syr Flova, Riveria**

 **Ghost Operation Systems signing out**


End file.
